A World Wihtout Heroes
by Metal Ace
Summary: Part 1 of 3. The crew of the Christa land on an uncarted planet and encounter a band of wandering warriors, among them a troubled samuraicowboy bent on avenging his family's death. Rated PG-13 for Violence and Language


A World Without Heroes  
  
Soundtrack I always include a soundtrack with any story I write because it helps it feel more realistic to the reader and me. I also would like to take the time to express my thanks to you, the reader, for taking the time to read my story. The characters in this story aren't really mine; I just borrowed them for the sake of writing a fan-fic. The only character that is truly mine is Kuro. Anyway, on with the soundtrack!  
  
A World Without Heroes  
  
(Gene Simmons/Paul Stanley/Bob Ezrin/ Lou Reed) From the album (MUSIC FROM) THE ELDER by KISS Produced by Bob Ezrin for Migration Records, INC. Associate Producer: Brian Christian Copyright 1981  
  
War Machine (Kuro's Theme) (Gene Simmons/Bryan Adams/Jim Vallance) From the album CREATURES OF THE NIGHT by KISS Produced by Michael James Jackson, Paul Stanley, and Gene Simmons Copyright 1982  
  
Bullet With Butterfly Wings  
  
From the album BULLET WITH BUTTERFLY WINGS by The Smashing Pumpkins Copyright 1995  
  
Sure Know Something  
  
(Paul Stanley/Vincent Poncia From the album DYNASTY by KISS Produced by Vini Poncia for Mad Vincent Productions Copyright 1979  
  
Creatures of the Night (AN Gung-Ho Guns Theme)  
  
(Paul Stanley/Adam Mitchell) From the album CREATURES OF THE NIGHT by KISS Produced by Michael James Jackson, Paul Stanley, and Gene Simmons Copyright 1982  
  
Wow, big soundtrack, huh? There would have been more, but I decided to only keep those that actually expressed the emotion of the story. And now, the story.  
  
Planet Gunsmoke, a dry, barren planet. Deserts stretch as far as the eye can see. Only a few towns populate this planet. It is in one of these towns that our story begins. The sleepy town of March. A town so small that if you blink while passing through it, you just might miss it. On the outside limits of the town, a man stands with a sword strapped to his back. Dressed in black clothing, and a long, blasc jacket, he stares at the ground. Three graves lie at his feet; those of his mother, father, and sister. He drops down to one knee. "I have no one now. That monster has taken you all from me. Father, the great Akira Karasu. My mother, Elsa Karasu, and my dear, sweet sister Lotte. How could they have done this? I promise you all, I will find the monster and bring him down. He will pay for this, I swear." He stands up, and dusts off his jacket. Thunder bellows in the distance, as lightning cracks and rips across the darkened heavens. "Another sand storm," he says to himself. He turns and walks toward the small town. Suddenly, he stops. His eyes shift around, looking for something. He swiftly turns, gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice. His eyes stayed affixed to the sky. He can feel it...the one that killed his family is near. He squints his eyes to see clearer. A shaft of light shoots across the sky. A menacing cackle echoes through the atmosphere. "I will find you wherever you go, Neinstein. I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"  
Out in space, solo ship flies aimlessly. Two passengers stand looking out the port window. "Wonder if we are ever going to set down somewhere? It's been months since we saw any life other than the crew of this ship," one said to the other. "Relax, Radu. We'll be somewhere eventually. We'll have to stop for supplies or something," the other said. There was a brief pause, and then Radu spoke again. "I hope so, Catalina. This drifting is driving me crazy." A door opened, and another one of the passengers entered the room. It was Commander Seth Goddard. "I have good new, guys. We'll be setting down shortly on planet Gunsmoke to resupply. While we do that, you guys are going to have a chance to relax and enjoy yourselves." "Really?! We're going to set down?" Radu asked joyously. "I can't believe it, we're finally going to set down for a while! Thank you, commander Goddard!" Catalina said, expressing her gratitude. "I thought you would be happy to hear that," Goddard said, smiling. He turned to exit the room. "Say. Have you seen the others anywhere?" He said, stopping in the door. "Umm...Harlan and Bova are on the bridge, and everyone else is in the mess hall I think," Catalina said. Goddard thanked her, smiling, and then left the room.  
Kuro sat at a table inside the Kuroneko Bar, knocking back a bottle of beer. "Where did you go earlier, Kuro?" his friend and comrade Himeshi asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I went to visit my folks. But....I was jus thinking about something....could it really have been him?" He asked. "Him who?" "Neinstein, the guy who murdered my parents. I could have sworn I heard him laughing. I know it was him, there is no mistake about." Kuro said. "Kuro, Neinstein is dead. Those guys on that ship killed him years ago. It was probably your imagination." "DAMMIT I KNOW WHAT I HEARD AND SAW!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table. There was silence in the entire bar. "Look. I still say that it is possible he survived that attack. He's very powerful, not even my father could take him, even using Shinobi. And I feel nothing but remorse for whatever soul he claims next." He sat back and began drinking his beer again. Suddenly, Hashi, another friend of Kuro's, charged through the doors of the bar. "Himeshi! Kuro! Come quick, there's something you should see!" Alarmed, the two of them got up and followed Hashi. They arrived in a deserted part of town. "Hide over there so they don't see you," Kuro instructed. The three of them took cover behind a few old barrels. A ship had landed in the deserted field. "Those guys look pretty suspicious. What do you think they want?" Himeshi asked. Not taking his eyes off of the disembarked crew, he answered, "I don't know, but I'll bet that they work for Neinstein, and I'll kill the whole lot of them before they set foot in this town. Himeshi, you stand by to alert H.T. and the others if things get tough. Hashi, I'm gonna need your help. We gotta divide and conquer, it's the only way. Ok, ready?" Hashi nodded yes. "Good, let's go!" Kuro and Hashi both moved swiftly closer to the ship. "Which ones you got?" Hashi asked. "Hmmm....the one with the rainbow colored hair looks really strong, and that guy with the kinda long hair...I got those two." "Alright, be careful, Kuro," Hashi said. The two split up and headed for their targets.  
The crew of the Krista disembarked from the ship. Catalina stood, looking around. "There's nothing here but desert. It looks like a ghost planet." She said. Commander Goddard stepped forward. "Ok, guys. Go relax in that town over there for a while. But be careful. If this place in inhabited, they may not be too friendly." Everyone parted ways. "So...what are we going to do first?" Radu asked. Catalina stared in front of her. "I don't know. Doesn't look like much to do actually," she said. She was so rapt walking forward that she didn't see that Radu had stopped. "Radu, what's wrong?" she asked. He stood silent. "RADU!" "SHH! Something is out there. I heard it. It's getting closer, but it's so quick I can't see it." He stood, his eyes scanning the world around him. "THERE!" He pointed. A tall man stood draped entirely in black. It was Kuro. His sword drawn, he made his declaration of attack. "What business do you have here?" he asked boldly. Catalina and Radu stood in fear, for they feared that Kuro might kill them. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled. "We...we came for supplies. That's all" Catalina said with much dread and fear in her voice. Kuro stared at her, looking her over. "...I ain't buyin it. You're Neinstein's men, aren't you?!" Catalina was shocked. Neinstein, now there was a name she hadn't heard in a while, nor one that she cared to hear. What? Neinstein? No way, he's not a murderer." Radu said. Kuro remained unconvinced. "That's exactly what I expected a spy of Neinstein's to say. Prepare yourself, for today is the day you DIE!!" Kuro raced toward Radu and Catalina. They quickly avoided his attack, jumping in opposite directions. Kuro left Radu where he was, and focused on Catalina. "Now you die." He said. Catalina took a deep breath, and let out one of her sonic screams. Kuro covered his ears and fell to his knees, screaming in pain. "Wh...what is this?! That horrible noise?!" Kuro had to act quickly, or he would lose his hearing. He grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it into Catalina's mouth. She choked on the sand, and stopped screaming. Commander Goddard heard the scream, and raced to find them. Kuro stood over his victim, still grasping her throat, trying hard to breathe. He picked her up by her hair, and held her up. He drew his sword back, and placed the blade at her throat. "Now I finish you!!" He dropped her, and drew back, ready to decapitate his opponent. "Stop!!" Radu tried in vain to stop Kuro. "YYYAAAAHHHH!" "STOP!" Commander Goddard stepped between Kuro and Catalina. The blade almost sliced him horizontally. Kuro looked up to see who had been foolish enough to stop him. He jumped back, with a look of pure terror on his face. "C...Commander Seth Goddard! It can't be!!" He couldn't believe his eyes. He had heard legends of this man, but he never believed he was real. He stood, staring him in his eyes. He finally realized that Catalina was telling the truth. "She was right. They don't work for Neinstein." "Neinstein? He was killed almost three years ago!" Kuro laughed. "You are mistaken, Goddard. Neinstein lives. He...he murdered my family!" Kuro seemed to get misty-eyed telling this story. "I've spent this entire last year searching for him, to exact my revenge. He was here on Gunsmoke earlier, I heard him. I'm sure he wan--""YYY-AHHHHH!!!" A figure leapt into the air. "You won't kill Kuro, too you Neinstein monster!!" It was Hashi, seemingly hell-bent on killing Goddard. Goddard dodged the scythe, barely making it out of harm's way "HASHI! STOP IT!" Kuro's plea fell upon deaf ears. Hashi pursued Goddard, slinging his scythe from left to right. "I have you now!!" Hashi raised his scythe, ready to bring hellfire and brimstone down upon his victim. KLANG! His scythe fell, but was blocked by a sword. The sword was Kuro's. "Are you nuts? Do you know who this is? It's Seth Goddard, you idiot!" Kuro scolded. "Seth Goddard?! 'Stardog' Seth Goddard?!" Hashi didn't believe what he was hearing. "Yes! THAT Seth Goddard. He came here with these people!" Hashi paused. "How can you be sure they are not Neinstein's crew?" Hashi asked. "If Seth Goddard is with them, then they aren't in any alliance with that monster." He looked back over at Catalina. She was passed out, probably from the shock of a near death experience. Kuro felt terrible about almost killing her. He walked over to her, and scooped her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her toward town. He turned and said to Goddard, "She told me you were here for supplies. There's a general store here that might prove useful for you, but unless you are looking for liquor, that's about it." He began walking again. "Where are you taking her?" Goddard asked. "I'm taking her someplace safe. She will be ok, I promise. Think of it as my way of saying I am sorry for attacking you." He began walking toward the bar.  
In the back of the Kuroneko Bar, there was a little apartment-type room. This is the home of the A.N. Gung-Ho Guns. Kuro knocked on the door. It opened slowly, and a cat-like creature peered out. It was Nekona. "Wise man bearing gift?" She asked playfully. "Not this trip, Neko. We got a spare bed in here?" Kuro asked. "Yeah, got one right over...WHAT IS THAT YOU ARE CARRYING?!" Nekona asked roughly. Kuro entered with Hashi and Himeshi in tow. He laid Catalina down on the bed so she could rest. Nekona stepped up to investigate. She sniffed Catalina, "Doesn't look like any inhabitant of Gunsmoke to me." She said. "She's not, she came here with a few other people. Which reminds me, a few more are coming here soon. I need you and Hashi to make sure they find us, ok? I promised them I would look after this girl and help them find supplies." Nekona was confused. "Why? What favors do we owe these guys?" She asked. "Well...I promised them I would help them because I...kind of attacked them a few minutes ago." "YOU DID WHAT?!" Kuro jumped back in fear. "I thought they worked for Neinestein! I didn't know!" Nekona yelled and screamed at Kuro. "How could you have been so stupid?! H.T. warned you that your temper was going to get you in trouble some day! I can't believe this! How could..." At this point, Kuro kind of missed Catalina's deafening screams. "Look, I said I was sorry and promised to help them to make up for it! It's only until they get the supplies they need and the girl recovers!" He explained. His explanation seemed to please Nekona, as she let out an annoyed "Niaaaaao".  
About a half hour passed, and the rest of Catalina's friends arrived. They were surprised that of all places, Kuro's mercenary friends lived in the back of a bar. "There you are, I was wondering if you got attacked by bandits or something," Kuro said to them. Goddard looked toward Catalina. "How is she?" he asked. "She'll be ok. She passed out from the shock, it's nothing serious. I can't believe I mistook her for one of Neinstein's cronies." "NEINSTEIN?!" a shocked voice sounded. It was the voice of T.J. Davenport. "That's impossible! I heard he was dead! Space Pirates or something." Kuro snickered. "I hope not. Then that means someone denied me the pleasure of watching the son of a bitch die by my sword." Kuro got up and went over to a crate and opened it. He pulled out a bottle that had what appeared to be a black cat on the front of it. "You guys may not drink now, but stay here long enough and you will. This place is Hell. Bandits, thieves, murderers. You name it, we got it. Gets so bad that we have bounties put out on these guys to catch them. That's how I made my living til I met these guys. I was a bounty hunter. A wanderer, no home of my own. This is paradise considering what I came out of. I was 18, almost 19 when my parents died. That was three years ago. I'm 22 years old now. I remember coming home and finding my town completely ravaged. As I was heading toward home, I saw my father's lifeless body lying across the road. He had his sword with him, Shinobi. I took it and continued onward, hoping I'd find the one responsible for killing him. When I got to the house, I was too late. My mother was already dead, and my sister lay on the floor clinging to life. The last word she spoke to me was 'Neinstein'. I buried them myself because I was too poor to afford a real funeral. I had enough money to get a couple of caskets made, and I buried them in the desert. I visit them everyday, and that's where I was today when I heard Neinstein laughing at me, like he was taunting me and saying I will never kill him. But I will. I will kill him. I swore by my father's sword when I took it from his inert body." Kuro was then silent. He opened the bottle, and took a giant drink of it. Nekona approached him. "Why don't you go over there and drink your beer, I'll go with them to get supplies." She said to him, sweetly as if saying she was sorry for yelling at him earlier. "Ok. I'll stay here and look after the girl." Kuro agreed. Nekona took the crew and headed out the front door, as did Himeshi and Hashi. Kuro sat down next to Catalina and took another giant drink of his beer. "Neinstein almost claimed another life today...yours Catalina." He placed his head in his hands and began sobbing bitterly.  
"Ok, let's see here. Looks like the general store is...this way!" Nekona raced off excitedly in the distance. Hashi looked and Himeshi. "I hate when she does that." He said. "You guys could have just told us where it is, you know. We have some federation credits we can use." Goddard said. Hashi laughed. "That would be good if they were useable here. Here we use double dollars. Federation doesn't even know we're out here." "C'mon slowpokes!" Nekona had already reached the general store.  
Catalina slowly began to open her eyes. She was dizzy, and a little dazed still. She sat up, and looked around, her vision blurred. She peered over in the corner. Kuro sat in a chair, passed out from a drunken binge. She didn't recognize him, as her vision was clouded. Kuro woke up, barely able to walk, as well. "Oh, you're awake. That's good," he said calmly. She recognized his voice, and then she knew who he was as he approached. She screamed, ready to let loose another Sonic Scream. "Easy! It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you!" he tried to explain. "You...you tried to...kill me. Where am I? Tell me!" she demanded. Kuro took off his sword, and laid it down on the table. "There, better? I promise, I won't hurt you," he said, slowly approaching her. He sat down slowly. "Look, we got off to a rocky start, I know. I'm sorry. I feel terrible about attacking you and your friend. Are we straight now?" Catalina sat up with her legs crossed. "Yeah, I guess so," she said with an innocent smile. Kuro's eyes were still pretty glassy, but Catalina could tell that he was sober enough to still have good judgment, and wouldn't attack her. "So...where are you from...Catalina was it?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm from Saturn, a planet over in like, a galaxy that's really far away from here. I was sent to the Starcademy. A while back, we all boarded this ship that came into port, not knowing where it was from. One thing lead to another and boom, we were lost. We came here for supplies, and you attacked us," Catalina explained. Kuro looked hurt from her last comment. "What about you?" she asked him. He looked at her and simply said, "It's too painful to recall." Catalina knew he was serious. They sat and talked for minutes. Catalina seemed to have forgiven and forgotten the attack. After a few minutes, Nekona, Hashi, and the crew returned to the bar. "CAT! Thank God you are awake!" Harland said, rushing into the room. He embraced Catalina. The past transgression was all but a memory.  
Kuro and his friends escorted the crew out to the ship. "Well, looks like you are all set. Take care of yourself. Oh wait, here. Take this." He handed Catalina a watch. "Thanks. Umm...what is it?" she asked, puzzled. "It's a communicator. In case of emergency, you can use it to contact me. It also has a homing device in it, so I can find you if I need to. Of course you don't have to just use it as an emergency device," he said reassuringly. She smiled that innocent smile that Kuro really liked, and said in a sweet voice. "Thanks." She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "See you around." "'Round here, it's 'See you space cowboy." He said to her. "It can be our little code for 'See you later'." She giggled. "Ok" she said to him, smiling. He waved as he saw her board the ship. Suddenly, an overwhelming, looming dread engulfed him. "Wh...what was that? Oh man...could that be.... Neinstein? No, it couldn't be. It's too powerful, even more evil than him. Oh man.... nothing I can do!"  
"Everyone all set?" Commander Goddard asked as the ship prepared for lift off. "Everything's fine here, sir," Radu answered. "Good. Thelma, prepare for lift-off." "Yes sir, Commander Goddard," she answered back. Thelma was the android directly linked to the ship. If something happened with that ship, she was the first to know about it. Everyone took their positions, and got ready for lift-off. "3....2....1....Lift-Off." The alarm sounded. The ship shook and vibrated violently as it lifted into the outer atmosphere, and eventually out of the orbit of Gunsmoke. Catalina sat in her quarters, looking at the wrist comm. that Kuro had given her. She thought about him, and how he had actually been sorry for attacking her. Even while he was trying to kill her, she could see that he was suffering much. His eyes did little to mask the pain and suffering within him. His fury barely masked it. Radu entered to speak to her. "You already miss him, don't you?" he asked her. She just looked up out the window. "Kind of," was all she said. Radu sat down next to her. "Even while he was trying to kill me, I could see he didn't really agree with what he was doing. He was just hurt and confused, that's all." She said with an understanding tone in her voice. Radu patted her on the back, and got up to walk out. Catalina continued staring out into the void. Suddenly...she saw something. A space probe, and it was heading straight for the Krista! "RADU! GET DOWN!" she cried. WHAM! The probe hit with an awesome force. "What was that?!" Radu cried. Catalina stood up and went over to Radu to see if he was ok. Commander Goddard came to the door. "Are you alright?" he asked. They both nodded yes. "Good. Get to the bridge on the double." He headed back toward the front of the ship. Catalina and Radu followed.  
Everyone was on the bridge of the ship within a few minutes. "Damage report, Thelma." Goddard instructed. Thelma prepared the report. "Structural damage, low. Hull intact. Outer shell at 90%." "Good. It appears that it didn't do too much damage" Goddard said, relieved. "Looks like we can relax now." "Heh. Not Quite" A vibrating, robotic voice came. Everyone turned to face this eerie voice. "It...can't be." Harland was beside himself. "Is it really him? Is it really....Neinstein?" Rosie stammered. "Yes..it is me. I have come to take my revenge on you for what you did to me. This ends here. You now are my prisoners." A troop of robotic soldiers came out of the shadows, guns drawn. "To your quarters. MOVE!" Everyone was escorted by gunpoint back to his or her quarters. In the cargo bay, something awaits. "Good.... I'm not detected."  
Back in her quarters, Catalina thought to herself. Then she remembered. The wrist communicator! She could use it to contact Kuro, and he could come and stop Neinstein. It was perfect. Except for one thing...the guard was watching her. If he saw her talking on the communicator, then he would probably have her killed. Things seemed hopeless. Catalina looked out the window. An announcement came over the P.A. system. "Attention. We will be exiting this quadrant in less than fifteen seconds. We soon will be entering hyperspace. I recommend that you brace yourselves, as for you not to get hurt. That is all," it said. Catalina fought back the tears. Now they were going God knows where, and Kuro wouldn't be able to stop Neinstein. Things looked about as hopeless as they could be. She feared that she wouldn't live to see him again. She broke down, and began crying.  
The ship was extremely boring. With Neinstein at the controls, the lounge was locked off. Everyone was a prisoner in the ship. The only time they were alud out was for classes, which were absolutely brutal. "Alright, class. We will now begin today's lesson. Pay attention or you will be severely punished. Now then..." Neinstein began. Catalina's thoughts drifted from her studies. She thought of Kuro, and Gunsmoke, and the A.N. Gung-Ho Guns. She thought of how this was like something Kuro had told her. "There's an old poem that my father used to tell me. It went like this," he began. "A world without heroes is like a world without sun. You can't look up to anyone without heroes. And a world without heroes is like a never- ending race. It's a time without a place, a pointless thing devoid of grace. Where you don't know what your after, or if something's after you. Where you don't know why oh you don't a world without heroes. In a world without dreams, things are no more than they seem. And a world without heroes is like a bird without wings or a bell that never rings, just a sad and useless thing. And a world without heroes is nothing to be. It's no place for me." She came back to the harsh reality. "CATALINA! TO THE FRONT!" Neinstein said. He must have caught her daydreaming. She slowly approached the front of the room. Neinstein extended a laser beam. "I'll teach you to daydream in my class," he raised the beam. She closed her eyes, tightly. Suddenly, an alarm sounded. "WHAT? What is going on?" Neinstein exited the room, and locked the door behind him. Catalina breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed, and Neinstein re-entered the room, angered. "Does anyone know who is responsible for this?" he said. His men carried in the dead body of a soldier. He had a long slash on his torso, and had no head! Catalina gasped at the site of the body. Could it really be? No, he couldn't have..." She thought to herself. Everyone denied that they had anything to do with the killing. "Very well...you are all dismissed."  
Catalina waited in her quarters. Radu had said that he was going to sneak out and talk to her about what had happened. Sure enough, he arrived. "What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked him. "Catalina...did you notice something strangely familiar about that dead body? As in how it came to be a dead body?" He asked. Catalina was silent. "Think about it. Who almost did the same thing to you?" She finally spoke. "Radu..you can't seriously mean that Kuro is on this ship somewhere, can you? I was going to try to contact him, before we left that quadrant that is." She said. "He couldn't possibly have..." "Neinestein knows Kuro is after him. That's why we jumped space. I overheard him telling a guard to do it." Radu interrupted. Catalina was shocked. A booming voice roared angrily over the loudspeaker. "Everyone report to the bridge NOW!" Catalina and Radu wearily headed for the bridge.  
Everyone took a seat, as Neinstein stepped up to lecture. "As of recently, two more dead bodies have been found. I know someone on this ship has something to do with it. We have visual evidence to confirm our findings." A video monitor showed a security film. A guard was standing in a corridor of the ship. Suddenly, he turns sharply. He begins backing away, dropping his gun. A shadowy figure punched him in the stomach, and decapitated him. He then turned and ran down the corridor. "Which one of you did this?" Neinestein demanded. No answer. "We told you we didn't know," Bova finally said. There was a brief pause. "I don't believe you!" he said sharply. He walked over to Catalina, and picked her up by the throat. She struggled to breathe as he choked her. "Tell me..or she dies," he demanded. She began choking and gasping. "CATALINA!" Harland tried to attack him. Neinestein knocked him away. Catalina began to lose consciousness. "Sir!" a guard sounded. Neienstein turned to look at him. The guard moved slowly forward, and then dropped to his knees. He keeled over, with a sword sticking out of his back. Neinstein dropped Catalina, as she gasped for air. He stared at the dead body. "I believe she said she didn't know anything. Why don't you ask me!" A strong sounding voice came. Out of the shadows, a hand reached out and pulled the sword out of the corpse. He then began walking forward. His face then became visible. "No.... what.... how.... YOU?!" Neinstein realized who this man was. "That's right...you murderer," he said. Catalina looked up to see who had saved her. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "K.....KURO!!"  
Kuro stood firm, his heart filled with hate and rage. He lunged at Neinstein, who barely escaped the Oni Charge. Kuro turned. "Why fight it, Neinstein? You're dead whether you like it or not. HIYAH!" Kuro lunged again, this time clashing blades with Neinstein. A battle now raged on the bridge of the Krista. Kuro's eyes were filled with anger. His thirst for revenge fueled his every attack. Neinstain pushed Kuro back. "DIE YOU BASTARD!!" Kuro rushed at him again. Steel met steel in a blinding display of sheer hatred. Neinestein extended his hand, and launched a Ki Missile. Kuro deflected the attack. Neinestein again launched a Ki Missile, and again Kuro deflected it. Neinestein realized that this would be no easy battle. He then had an evil idea. He would not attack Kuro directly. He would attack Catalina! He turned and faced Catalina. That's when Kuro noticed something. At the base of his neck, there was a transmitter device. Kuro believed that if he attacked it, he could shut Neinestein down. Then, he saw what Neinstein was really doing. "CATALINA!" Kuro raced to try and save her. Neinstein charged his Ki Missile, and fired it. Catalina looked up in time to see it racing toward her. Not knowing what to do, she closed her eyes and waited to die. "AHHHHH!" Kuro risked everything, and dove in front of Catalina, taking the hit! He screamed in pain. Neinestein was taken aback. He couldn't believe that Kuro had risked his life to save this girl, even if it meant missing his chance at revenge. This pleased Neinstein. Catalina turned him over and laid him on his back. He coughed as he spoke. "Cata...lin...a...ARGH!" "Kuro! Kuro, please..don't die on me." She pleaded as tears filled her eyes. A tear drop fell upon his cheek. Suddenly, new fir burned in Kuro's heart. He whispered to her, "Let a scream loose...it's our only chance." He told her. She smiled sweetly, as she looked up, and let loose the most horrific and terrible Sonic Scream ever! Neinstein covered his ears, as did everyone else on board the ship. Kuro, running on pure adrenaline, jumped to his feet, and jumped off of the wall. In an astounding display of athleticism, Kuro back flipped over Neinstein, and rammed his sword into the cybernetic implant. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Neinstein screamed. He jerked violently and convulsed. He then glowed white, as his body retook its original form. Kuro collapsed from the pain, and was unconscious. Catalina raced to be beside him. Commander Goddard stepped forward. "Take him to the sick bay, we can still save him!" he ordered. Harland, Radu, and Catalina carried him to the sick bay. "Commander.... wait.." a voice came. It was coming from the cylinder in the bridge where Neinstein had fallen. Goddard went over to it. "Give this...to...Kuro.." a video tape appeared as the body faded away. Goddard took it, and headed for the sick bay.  
"HEY! He's waking up!" Bova cried happily. Kuro slowly opened his eyes. "What....what happened?" he asked blearily. "You avenged your parents, Kuro. I'm sure that they are both proud of you," Miss Davenport said. Kuro smiled and laughed. "I got 'im. I got the monster..."he coughed. He tried to sit up. "Here, let me help you," Catalina said as she assisted him. "Now I remember...I didn't do it all by myself. Catalina helped me. If she hadn't have let loose that scream, I'd be floating in space as a dead body by now. Thanks, Cat." He said. She smiled. "Think of this as my way of saying thanks for everything back on planet Gunsmoke." She said. Commander Goddard came into the room. "Welcome back, soldier. We thought we lost you there for a minute," he said. "I've got something you might find interesting, here," he place the videotape into a monitor. Neinstein appeared in his original form on screen. "Kuro, if you are watching this, then you succeeded in avenging your parents. I have something to tell you. A while back, I drifted onto a planet called Korthac. There, space pirates picked me up. They took me to this place, and set me before their leader. He then proceeded to tell me that he was a powerful warrior, and he needed my help. He placed a device on the back of my head, transforming me into the monster you defeated. I was under his control. He ordered me to kill your family while you were out hunting down that bounty. I am not sure of his name. But know this, I did not intend to kill your parents by my own gain. I had and have still no quarrel with you. Actually, I thank you for setting me free from their game. Will you do me this one simple task? Hunt down the ones responsible for all this, and destroy them. Do it for me, do it for the entire known galaxy. But most of all do it for you. I know you have the courage to do it; after all, you did risk your own life to save Catalina's. Farewell, Kuro. Until we meet in another dimension." The tape went static. Kuro now realized...his fight was not over yet. "I have to do it. I have to find the ones responsible for this." He said. "Not in that shape you aren't!" Miss Davenport said sternly. "Kuro, spend a few more days here and get your strength back. Then we'll head back for Gunsmoke," Commander Goddard insisted. He was right. Kuro needed to rest, and what better way to do it than on a ship thousands of miles away from any danger? "Alright," he agreed.  
Three days passed, and the ship set down back on Gunsmoke. For Kuro, it was a bittersweet homecoming. He stepped out onto the platform, and stared at March. Did he really want to leave the Krista? He decided he had no choice. He exited the ship. "KURO!" a voice cried out. Kuro turned to see who it was. Not surprisingly, it was Catalina. She ran up to him. "Guess this is good-bye, huh?" she asked. Kuro smiled. "There is no such thing as good-bye, Catalina. We'll meet again someday, I know we will." He said to her. She said her farewell, and turned to leave. Kuro grabbed her arm, and spun her around. He then planted the most romantic kiss that either of them had ever experienced on Catalina's soft lips. She was very surprised, yet happy. "That's so you never forget me," he said. She smiled as they embraced each other. "Kuro, remember that rhyme you told me?" she asked. "Yes, I do," he answered. "I don't think that it's true. As long as you live, no one will ever live in a world without heroes." Catalina and Kuro kissed once more. They broke apart, and headed their separate ways. As she got into the ship, she looked out the door and yelled for Kuro. He turned and smiled at her. Then, she simply said, "See you space cowboy." 


End file.
